


新芽

by dusksapling



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Kray, M/M, Multi, 加古, 里古
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksapling/pseuds/dusksapling
Summary: 大三角同居前提的車文私心想看里歐當上司政官所以這麼寫了。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 4





	新芽

**Author's Note:**

> 警告
> 
> r18g  
> 雙龍  
> 3p  
> 尿道插棒  
> 失禁描寫  
> bdsm??????(我不知到底算不算
> 
> 以上都警告OK的話，再往下閱讀。
> 
> 以下正文。

新芽

這是里歐.弗堤亞就任司政官的第一個跨年前夜。

作為前司政官、前燃燒者，同時也是現在的受刑人、決策顧問並且受保護管束的金髮男人對他表示這是一個重要的公關活動。

男人說人們是需要信仰的，該給他們一個美好的願景。男人當時的話題因為里歐的頂入而終止，那些麻煩話語融入破碎的呻吟，只被大略當作參考。

站在廣場上，眾人的注視下，里歐說了自己對城市的期望，一個前燃燒者與人們總有一天完全和解、相互包容的未來。

雖然這是在公關顧問再三斟酌下的背誦講稿，但里歐知道自己不是在演說臺詞。

在眾人協助與相伴下前行到現在的位置，如今的他真心相信城市邁向新的一年，理解與友愛能如初生新芽成長茁壯，帶來和平的生活。

簡短的感言與總結後，里歐將話筒交給活動主持人。

廣場人潮洶湧，里歐由高臺望去看不見人流的終點，他隨主持人的話題看向螢幕，牆上的巨大投影裡是自己臉龐的側寫。

聚光燈下，年輕的司政官與市民一同倒數，與最後一聲一起壓下帶著城市新生象徵的開關，一片歡騰。

三角、方矩、圓圈變幻，空中的投影編織出光影舞蹈。市民為新的一年祈願，為城市的再度繁榮歡慶。

結束跨年行程的司政官，不是回到辦公大樓旁的高級套房，而是駕車在凌晨抵達郊區的屋舍，那是提莫斯的宅邸。在最初里歐回歸城市時，青年提出有空餘客房一事，收留在尋找居所的他。在一段時日後，青年亦將作為前監護人的金髮男人也接回屋裡，如今三人是同住屋簷下的室友。

里歐踏過屋前的庭園小徑，走上台階。由入口的衣帽架判定，在消防隊的青年尚未歸宅，畢竟節慶時節也是常有緊急出勤需求的時刻。

進到客廳，沙發矮櫃的檯燈亮著，一旁擺著本書，桌上有吃了些的起司與燻肉片，還有已開的紅酒，一支半滿的高腳杯與一支底部殘留的高腳杯。

他拿起酒杯，抿了口，搭著起司燻肉，飲盡。

短暫休息後，他上樓，進到客房，退下繁複貼身的服裝，到浴室簡單梳洗，轉往另一頭的房間。

還沒進門里歐就聽見壓抑的喘息聲，他推開門，看見金髮室友趴跪在床上，左肩抵著床頭，右手握著肛塞底部，大半已被推入體內。

古雷聽見聲響抬眼看見門口的他後，一臉不悅的咋舌，繼續作業。

他坐到床腳，支著臉看對方進行前置工作。男人肩膀顫抖，腳趾蜷縮，剔除恥毛的股間水光淋漓，一旁是只剩半罐不到的潤滑液。

在古雷終於將物體吞入後，里歐爬向前，在對方腿根咬了口，往前，親吻緊繃的背脊，並伸手探向古雷身前。

里歐因為意料外的觸感停頓。他將男人翻身，看見吐漏清液的馬眼外有著拉環，他喉頭發熱吞了吞口水。

眼前男人正插著尿道插棒，皺眉看著他，臉上透著薄汗，一側嘴唇咬破透出血珠，右手緊抓身後的枕頭透出青筋。

「 你…… 」里歐思考稱讚男人是否會讓後續事態升級。

「 約定的獎勵。 」男人用平時溫雅的聲音回答，帶著蘊怒又困惑的表情看向床頭的物品，又望回里歐。「 我確認過，沒有遺漏。 」

所有事情都和性有關，除了性本身。性是權力的象徵。*

里歐在思索自己對這段由頻繁爭執轉為肉體發展的關係時，男人是這樣解答的。這和里歐對性愛的認知有所差異，卻又似乎解釋分明互相憎惡的兩人，如何滾到一起的。

在關於跨年致詞的討論上，里歐提出的要求可以說是床上惡劣的玩笑話，不過相處後明白男人性格的他確實也有所期待。

但是也太齊全了。里歐望著床頭整齊排列的品項，男人在認真的達成許諾之事，執行一件被交付的任務。

若說里歐有試圖將這段關係朝自身所認知的常理發展，古雷就是站在另一頭招手向他發出挑戰。支配他人的權力與給予支配的服從、對虛偽的褒獎做出相稱的回饋，如塞任歌唱著將他拉過界線，掉入價值扭曲的泥沼 。

而男人對這件事似乎毫無自覺，只是將自身作為道具，提供知識、名聲、關係，好似這副身軀還有存餘的價值，就該傾軋殆盡。里歐在相處中明白對方的想法，厭惡這種觀念無法放任不管，總在交歡間時時提醒自己注意底限。

里歐伸手將男人嘴角的血跡塗滿嘴唇，傾身吻住對方，鐵鏽味充斥口鼻。

他先撫過古雷肩處的傷疤，造成對方一陣輕顫。接著雙手探向胸口，揉捏放鬆柔軟的胸肌，拇指輕碾泛粉紅的乳頭，在交纏的唇舌間聽見悶哼。

雙手向下遊走，描繪腹部肌理，然後觸碰囊袋，滑過柱身，捏捏微硬充血的頂端。男人的氣息紊亂地咬上他的舌尖。

他退開，唾液如蛛絲懸在兩人之間。他舔下，輕囓雙唇，往下，吻咬對方打顫的喉嚨。他一手勾住小孔外的拉環，抽動，感受對方喉頭下的驚呼。

他輕笑起來，在對方細軟的呻吟下，將另一隻手探向床頭。

從里歐知曉古雷對性事的看法後，總是讓古雷先高潮，才放開衝刺的洩出，意圖表示這是場雙方都享受的過程。

但古雷記不清這是第幾次高潮了，他從眼前點點白光中回歸，感受里歐終於將肉刃抵入他因餘韻抽搐的后穴。粗長的性器撐開敏感的腸道，將還運作的跳蛋推入深處，讓他又是一陣顫抖。他的右手被繫在身後，皮帶摩擦胸口腹部肌膚，帶疼搔癢，全身的著力點是乏力的雙腿與抵在床頭的腦袋。

他看著里歐拿起最後一支金屬，直徑是最一開始那支的兩倍，是他還沒提前嘗試的尺寸。看來他準備的所有東西，里歐打算都給他用上一遍了。

里歐另一手勾上古雷陰莖上的拉環，向外施力，一股股白濁隨金屬串被帶出，又被替換的抵住，圓潤的一端進入微垂的陰莖，推進。

古雷咬緊牙關，仍因被撐開在撕裂邊緣的疼痛喊出聲。過粗的尺寸在前端進入後停下，等待他適應。里歐咬住古雷一側乳首，依經驗舔弄，神經傳遞訊號，一波波刺麻浪潮襲上後背，讓古雷後腰發軟，他向前下滑，額尖抵住枕頭。身體好像變敏感了，古雷出神的想到。

里歐觀察著，手指轉動，緩慢地變換角度移動，脹痛與快感相伴，金屬完全進入抵住腺體。讓古雷再度嗚咽著雙腿打顫，身體止不住的輕微起落。

隨後古雷感受到體內深處的跳蛋又被調高一個檔次，里歐早已深埋的炙熱挺動起來。前方拉環被拉動也配合著擺動小幅度抽插，推擠前列腺帶來刺激。

顫慄從腰腹竄至全身，彷彿射精的快感被堵住拉長。

「 哈、啊── 」他低吟著咬住眼前的織物，陷入一片炙白。

「 舒服嗎？古雷.佛塞特。 」里歐冷冷的帶著笑意的聲音像從遠處傳來。「 都不知道是誰的獎勵了。 」

他在歡愉中顫抖著咬牙，聽見自己仍收不住叫聲的軟糯嗓音。

他在浪潮間失去意識。

古雷旦那。少年坐在身側對他開口，直盯著手上的杯子。新年夜可以一起過嗎？

他心裡迅速羅列後續行程、項目進度，又看向少年在杯緣磨蹭的手指。

「 嗚嗯！」古雷在撕痛與自己的啜泣聲中醒來，一時想不起當時對少年的回答。里歐的手指正擠入被性器填滿後穴，讓他感到酸澀。

「 咕── 」他嚥下呻吟，咬住眼前的淡色髮絲，拉扯。好睏，怎麼還沒結束。

里歐抬頭看向他做口型說著抱歉，緊抵手指的龜頭退出些又進入，直頂在已經倍受關照的腺體上，古雷腰背觸電似的彈起，粗重呼吸中帶上了水氣，生理性的淚水終於滿出眼眶。

里歐見狀繼續加入手指。兩隻，開闔擠壓腸壁，另一隻手安撫性地磨蹭他的後頸，梳理凌亂的金髮，一邊看向他眼底命令似的說著:「 讓加洛加入吧！」

古雷因那名字瑟縮肩膀，倏地清醒過來，這才意識到床墊凹陷的痕跡，身後的呼吸聲，昭示還有一人的存在。

加洛什麼時候來的？加洛為什麼在這裡？加洛想要做嗎？新年夜怎麼會回來？數個問題掃過腦海，分不清輕重，他張了張口又閉上。從被接到這個家裡後，他們除了基本見面的寒暄、遞交申請的確認詢問外，維持著極少的接觸。

原來連家人都不是了，青年對他是會產生慾望的啊!

三隻手指，前後抽送，在更內部打轉，古雷放鬆背脊，被堵住的前端隱隱作痛，溢出半濁的液體。

最終他埋進枕中，只是給出回應。

「 無所謂── 」

四隻手指，被倒上更多液體協助進出。

後方重量移開，接著是金屬扣碰撞，布料摩擦落地，青年踢到床腳的吃痛聲。

從後方靠近的體溫，帶著厚繭的手指蹭過腰腹。

「 古雷。 」青年的聲音緊貼後背，讓他忍不住哆嗦。

「 我可以進來嗎？ 」聽到的卻是與久遠回憶中相同的小心翼翼的語氣。

麻煩的小鬼。古雷洩憤的扯動嘴裡的髮絲，他盯著眼前的布料，緩慢而明確的點頭。

那雙帶繭的手扳開臀瓣，讓里歐退出手指。接著高溫抵上縫隙，緩慢推進。

腸道皺摺被展開，隨著另一人加入，拓寬拉伸。兩人的陰莖在腸壁中相互推擠，里歐也因緊緻的包裹，發出嘶的抽氣聲。

消防員的雙臂環住古雷腰腹，身後青年將耳朵貼上他的後背，像是試圖感受心跳。

古雷放緩呼吸，調適前後都被塞滿的飽漲感。

「 古雷── 」青年呼喚著名字，在他後背輕啄，緊閉唇瓣觸碰著表示親暱。分明是輕淺的觸碰，但古雷無法控制，全身都在發抖，時間被無限拉長。

他被胸口的疼痛拉住感官，視線看去，里歐在左胸口重重咬下，那裡被留下滲血的齒痕，里歐舔著血痕，一手輕彈前端拉環，催促他動作。

接受到里歐的訊息，古雷順從地雙腿使力稍稍抬起身軀，里歐搓揉囊袋，一陣酥麻，讓他又跌坐回去。

「 啊── 」他叫喊出聲，被身後青年托住前傾的身軀。埋在體內的兩人，配合著抽送起來。

里歐撞擊他更深處的敏感帶上，一手壓向腹部，一手抽動細環，每下都帶來強烈的衝擊。絕對是故意的，收不住叫聲，古雷惱怒的想著陷入漫長的高潮，顫動的肉壁收緊擠壓內部，里歐重重頂入，在緊縮刺激下，抵住深處射精。

里歐在他胸口又留下一個牙印，喘息著退出，一手救回被他咬住的髮絲，一手拉動插在尿道中的金屬。抽出，熱液緊接著流出疲軟的前端。

古雷全身酸軟，身體頻近極限。里歐將保險套打結丟到一旁。

而加洛的呼吸與體溫仍緊貼在後背，沒有停下動作，環在腰腹的手臂爬上肩膀，扣住下拉。因為獲得空間，挺入更深處，撞擊臟器，推擠精囊膀胱，古雷感到又是一股熱流竄過。時間不對，他竭力壓住洩出的衝動。

「 加洛，停嗚── 」他被里歐封住唇舌，他用力咬下，被里歐的手指卡住牙齒，里歐吸吮他的舌頭，另一手握住他剛剛釋放過的前端，手指摳挖那被擴張的孔洞。

肉刃掃過仍在高潮中的敏感內裏，快感沖刷，襲上腦門。他感到那一股液體湧出，傾染身前的織物，帶著腥臊味。

身後的青年發出低吼，將他緊扣雙臂間，停駐宣洩。溫度偏高的鼻尖貼在他背後喘息著，帶給後腰一陣搔癢。

他身體掙動著往前，眼眶發熱一片模糊。古雷意識到自己是想擋住身前的狼藉。

不是第一次被操到失禁，這次卻莫名的惶恐。

羞恥感。

突然湧起的羞恥感，他茫然看向染污的床單與身前的里歐。

明明沒什麼好羞恥的，不過是失禁。但將他臉貼向里歐，不想露出絲毫縫隙。

里歐拉開他，兩手捧著他的臉，抹去他臉上的水珠。

無所謂? 里歐做口型，挑眉看著他。

本該是無所謂的。他還未釐清自身的反應。

『不能被看到。』

身體快過思緒，他意識到自己正無聲朝里歐說話，發出請託。

『不行這樣失態。』

他對自己的反應震驚，仍被消防員結實的雙臂鎖在原地的古雷，為自己一時顯露的荒唐表現瞪著里歐。里歐朝他露出勝者的笑容，親了一下他的眉心，接著抓起一旁的枕頭蓋住那一片狼藉。

「 古雷。 」加洛唸著他的名字，繼續討好似的親吻後頸，緊貼後背沒有放手的意思。身後的溫度，非常溫暖。

里歐上前，推推青年，替他解開鎖扣，讓古雷重獲自由。

「 累了，放我去洗澡。 」古雷朝身後說，拍拍青年仍摟住腰腹的手臂。

「 嗚……古雷…… 」青年似乎一時講不出其他詞彙，終於鬆開手。

他踏下床，起身，體內跳蛋隨姿勢變化移動，腳一軟。

「咿 ！ 」他咬牙，摔下。

下落的身軀被抓住，他抬眼，今夜第一次面對青年。

青年帶著如往常的笑容，看著他。

那張臉在眼前放大，臉頰傳來濕潤的觸感。

有什麼落入，以為早已荒蕪的大地。

疲憊感突然籠罩，古雷抵不住倦意的閉上眼睛。

朦朧間聽見里歐吩咐青年替他清理的指令。

古雷醒來時外面還是黑夜，他將自己與里歐肩頭滑落的被毯拉高。

夢見和加洛做了，他一面想著翻過身，看見青年那灼人的眼睛緊貼眼前。

「 新年快樂。 」青年自顧自地說著，親吻他的眼睛。「 想起來還沒對你說。 」

他看青年起身，從衣櫃拿出幾張被毯，替床上兩人加上，又鑽回被窩。

「 新年快樂。 」他轉不動腦筋，最終轉過臉給出回應。

「 古雷。 」青年呼喚著，他看過去，青年一臉期待的望著他，他湊過去碰碰對方臉頰。看青年滿意的闔上眼皮後，他躺回去，左邊里歐循著溫度貼上肩膀，右方青年鑽過手臂靠上胸口。

好擠，古雷想著閉上眼睛。

只是室友。

三人睡著了。

在新年的初始，有人夢見黑色荒地長出青翠的細芽。

Fin

*出自紙牌屋第一季臺詞


End file.
